Meet the Robinson
by phinerobinson
Summary: LEWIS, COMIENZA SU NUEVA VIDA JUNTO A SUS PADRES, SIN EMBARGO LAS COSAS NO IRÁN TAN BIEN COMO SE LO ESPERABA, PUES UN EXTRAÑO SER PROVENIENTE DEL FUTURO AMENAZA CON ARREBATARLE TODO LO SUYO Y EN BUSCA DE VENGANZA VIAJA AL PASADO PARA ARRUINAR SU FUTURO. AHORA WILBUR RECIBE UNA MISIÓN ESPECIAL LA CUAL CONSISTE EN QUEDARSE JUNTO A SU JOVEN PADRE PARA QUE SU DESTINO SE CUMPLA


_Antes que nada quiero aclarar, que los sountracks o personajes que utilice son únicamente de Disney y respectivos dueños, yo solamente los estoy tomando prestados._

-"yo no puedo tenerlo... no necesitaba existir, tan solo lo use para mis planes pero..." - un bebé desde su cuna oía -" tengo que deshacerme de él" - de repente el niño acabó bajo la lluvia , una joven mujer lo llevaba en brazos y luego de un cálido abrazó lo dejó al lado de la puerta de una casa, la cual era un orfanato.

Sin embargo el destino le preparaba algo grande para ese niño, aunque pasaría por muchas cosas el iba a triunfar. 

- Ciudad de Todayland -

Era una cálida mañana y en el antiguo laboratorio Anderson y un rayo de sol matutino caía por la ventana directamente al rostro de Lewis. Este con un gesto de incomodidad se levanto desempañando sus lentes.

La nueva familia recién se había mudado y aún desempacaba cosas, Lewis se emocionó mucho luego de su travesía vivida en el futuro. Y ese futuro por fin estaba llegando a su vida... se había dormido en el escritorio de su nuevo laboratorio, aún estaba vació.

El chico levantó la mirada y observó abobadamente la amplia habitación, dentro de él pensaba que le quedaba mucho por trabajar.

-"Cornelius...Cornelius... ¡Cornelius, cariño!"- Lucille corriendo subió las escaleras

-"..." - sin embargo Lewis estaba en su mundo -"... Lucille... digo, mamá *sonrisa tímida* ¿Qué sucede?"

-"Que bueno que estas despierto ¿No te diste cuenta de la hora?" - estaba con unas inmensas ojeras y el cabello desordenado, claramente se vio que no durmió tampoco hoy pero le acomodaba la ropa como podía, incluso trajo más y acabo poniéndole unos pantalones en la cabeza.

-"eh... mamá..."

-"¡silencio!" le metió un pan tostado a la boca y a cucharadas le daba jalea donde ya no entraba

-"¡masdasmadsadmá!..."

-"lo siento pero ya no había más crema de maní tu padre se lo acabo todo ayer en la noche al ver tu invento, ¡uh! debiste verlo parecía un niño con su juguete nuevo" - no paraba de hablar, Lewis estaba incómodo aunque la sonrisa de su madre valía la pena, al fin podía decir que tenía su propia madre -" ¿Pero como pude olvidarme de tus clases? ¡Qué madre irresponsable soy!"

-"No digas eso... es mi culpa por amanecerme..."

-"Falta un cuarto para las ocho"

-"¡Es muy tarde!" - Tomó su mochila y salió corriendo tan rápido que casi se cae

-"¡Cariño, ten cuidado!"

-"oh... jovencito ¿te olvidas de tu padre?"- le dijo al ver a Cornelius salir corriendo del comedor

-"ay papá lo siento" - le abrazó

-"te llevaría pero tengo cosas que hacer" - puso el periódico al lado de su café

-"¡no te preocupes!" - al abrir la puerta se sacó la ropa que tenía en la cabeza y limpió su boca - "mas bien no te olvides de la entrevista que tenemos en Inventco"

-"ah, si si claro, no lo olvidaría, vendré por ti a la salida del colegio"

-"muy bien, se me hace tarde, ¡son un cuarto para las ocho!" - desesperadamente salió

-*suspiro* levantó su periódico "espera..." - pensó y observó el reloj de pared, este marcaba un cuarto para las siete

El laboratorio Anderson estaba hacia las praderas de la ciudad, por lo que tenía que caminar hasta llegar a la primera avenida para tomar el bus escolar.

Meet the Robinsons 01 

Lewis esperó el auto una vez que llegó se subió, dentro el chófer con una expresión aburrida sin mirarle a la cara le dijo:

-"¿Qué esperas niño? súbete" - dijo escupiendo por la ventana, Cornelius con algo de asco se subió y el bus avanzó

-"me convenía cuando antes iba a pie al colegio..." - balbuceó

-"¡Miren!" - exclamó un niño - "¿Ese no es el niño genio?"

-"¡Si, es Lewis!" - exclamó uno - "¡yo estudie con él!" - se le acercaban - " Salió en todos los diarios" otros decían mientras se tomaban fotos, Cornelius ahora era muy famoso, la prensa lo utilizó mucho de portada en el trascurso de la semana, la cual fue muy intensa para él pues también hacían su tramite de adopción.

-"¡Ey, Lewis!" - Goob estaba sentado en un rincón y lo jaló, separándolo del público

-"¡Goob!"

-"Hola Lewis, o debería decir, Cornelius Robinson"

-"no es necesario que me llames así" - dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-"Creí que ya no estudiarías más en esta escuela, ya sabes, los niños genios suelen ser trasladados"

-"No, nada que ver conmigo de echo han querido hacerlo pero me siento mas a gusto estando aquí, y... ¿Cómo va tu...?"

-"¿Te refieres a que si encontré familia? no me vas a creer, ¿te acuerdas de la pareja que le mostré la copa que gané justo cuando te fuiste? ¡pues parece que quieren adoptarme!"

-"¡Oh, eso es bueno!"

-"¡Claro que si! esta semana estaría en el tramite, ¡la jefa esta muy contenta! dice que primero tú y luego yo, creo que se sentirá algo sola pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? además mas niños están llegando"

Lewis lo observaba contento, su compañero de habitación quien en un pasado buscaba arruinarle la vida había encontrado la oportunidad para tener una familia, la verdad es que era poco creíble lo que estaba pasando. Realmente estaba contento.

-"Bueno..." - se dijo a si mismo -"Parece que aquí todo marchará bien" - respiro hondo viendo la ventana y el pasaje de las praderas y su nueva casa alejarse - "solamente espero que esta paz dure por siempre" termino de decirse cerrando los ojos

- Ciudad de Todayland (futuro) -

_Quiero aclarar que esta historia sucede luego de los hechos de acabada la película, así tomando en cuenta también la travesía por la que paso Wilbur en el juego de Wii y su continuación en el de GBA ___

En los jardines Robinson Carl observaba el cielo, viendo llegar a Wilbur en la máquina del tiempo

-"Por fin llegas"- dijo Carl -"ojalá que no hallas alterado el presente de nuevo"

-"Carl... por favor, no soy tan idiota como para malograrla por cuarta vez, ven y ayúdame a empujar esta cosa al garage" - los dos empujaron la máquina hasta que una voz se oyó

-"jovencito"- era su padre, tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, Wilbur tragó saliva y sigilosamente se fue caminando a un lado - "¿A dónde crees que vas?" - el solo huía -"... ¡Wil...bur!"

-"¡Por favor déjame llamar a mis abogados!" - se le arrodilló - "¡Te imploro perdón, nunca más volveré a tocar tus cosas, lo juro!" - juntando las manos hizo una expresión de querer llorar y no se como botó lagrimas falsas. Carl al parecer si se compadeció.

-*resoplo* "Necesitamos hablar y seriamente"- pero el seguía llorando -"para ya, sabes que ese truco no funcionara conmigo" y paro de llorar, su padre estaba molesto y con la misma expresión observó a Carl, este de miedo metió la máquina rápidamente y cerrando la puerta se fue al instante

-"enserio, buscaré mi teléfono" - Wilbur rebuscó sus bolsillos

-"eh, eh" - le sostuvo la mano - "Wilbur, no voy a regañarte"

-"¿eso significa que estoy a salvo?"

-"Sí, pero no te salvas de tu castigo"

-"llamaré a la ambulancia"

-"Wilbur..."

-"okey, okey"

-"Yo sabía que todo esto iba a pasar, así que en parte fue mi culpa"

-"¿Qué? ¡ah ya entiendo!, después de todo yo fui el que te trajo a este tiempo, espera, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

-"Creo que eso esta claro, si te lo decía no cometerías lo mismo"

-"Entonces, fue tu culpa, asunto arreglado" - se iba

-"Ey, de todas formas eso no responde al echo de que te hayas llevado la máquina sin mi permiso, aunque... antes de castigarte debo darte las gracias" - Wilbur se sorprendió -"Porque... fue por ti que descubrí lo importante de no dejarme vencer por nada, realmente fuiste tú el que inventó el... camina hacia el futuro"

-Wilbur sonrió con la cabeza gacha levemente - " no quería hacerle ningún mal a la familia, de verás... nunca lo haría"

-"eso lo sé" - dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro -" Wilbur..." - lo abrazó fuertemente

-Wilbur se sorprendió- "papá..." - correspondió al abrazó

-"Quiero que te hagas cargo de todo desde a partir de ahora ¿si?"

-"¿Por qué dices eso?" - y un fuerte ruido como de vidrios rotos se escuchó y con ello un grito desesperado de Carl -"¿Carl...?"

-"Wilbur, debes huir"

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"¡vete de aquí!"

-"Pero..." de repente fue interrumpido por más ruidos y unos robots con forma de avispas rompieron las entradas, se apagaban y prendían las luces

-"¡Wilbur vete!" - dijo su padre, unos seres extraños, mitad robots y humanos lo sostuvieron, Wilbur no entendía que es lo que pasaba, todo era muy confuso, ¿Qué eran esas cosas? y ¿Qué pasaría con el resto de su familia? solamente abrió los ojos enormemente y retrocedió chocando con la máquina, pero todas esos robots se le amontonaban y subían. Cornelius ya había sido totalmente cubierto por ellos.

-"¡Papá!" - ya no podía hacer nada, levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que el tubo de transporte estaba apagado y como estaba cerca del interruptor lucho por alcanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas aunque se arrastrase por el piso y que los robots le hagan daño, al llegar lo golpeó con fuerza, esto provocó que el vidrio se rompiera así como que se cortara la mano, el tubo se prendió y absorbió a la mayoría de robots que lo atrapaban. Se levantó con todas sus fuerzas y para cuando observó a su alrededor solo Carl estaba tirado en el rincón inconsciente pero de su padre... no encontró ni rastro alguno de él.

- Todayland (presente) -

Lewis ya se encontraba a la escuela y esperaba a su padre en la pista, muchos eran los estudiantes que salían.

-"¡ey, ese es Cornelius!" - nuevamente se le acercaban.

-"¡Lewis! oh Lewis, pero si es mi alumno favorito, creí que te cambiarías de colegio me sorprendió verte en la clase de hoy"

-"disculpe pero yo creí que se sentiría aliviado al no verme"

-"¿de qué hablas? ni que fuera a molestarme tus explociones constantes en clase" - dándole una palmada en la espalda se despedída

-"¡au!" - un lapiz fue lanzado a la montura de Lewis. Trató de identificar de donde provenía, se lo había lanzado Lizzie la cual estaba al lado suyo - "oye, ¿tu no te ibas en la movilidad?" - pudo ver que el señor conductor había detenido el bus. Era un echo que Lizzie le hizo algo para que tenga esa expresión de traumado

"ey niño genio" - decía - "no te conviene quitarme la popularidad en el salón"

Al parecer la advertencia no venía sola pues se dio cuenta que una hormiga recorría su brazo

-"Cornelius, ya llegué hijo" - Bud aparcó el auto, dentro tenía la caja con el escaner -"ah, hola señorita" Lizzie solo lo observó desafiantemente haciendo que esa sonrisa de su rostro se apagará y se esfumó - " jaja que simpática tu amiguita"- Lewis se subió al auto - "¿y qué tal tu día de clases?"

-"solo vayámonos papá"

Ellos se dirigían a Inventco, después de la semana tan agitada que tuvieron no les alcanzó la oportunidad de ir. Ahí les esperaban los dirigentes dispuestos a hacer muchos planes con él, una vez que llegaron la recepcionista les avisó que no era necesaria la espera para ellos, que podrían pasar directo a la sala.

-"muchas gracias" - dijo Bud cargando el invento

-"guau, con que este es Inventco" - exclamó Lewis asombrado, sabía que dentro de unos años todo eso de alguna forma sería suyo.

-"¡Bud, Cornelius!" - Lucille con su bata de laboratorio y ojeras apareció - "Llegaron en el momento exacto, la reunión todavía no acaba, tenemos tiempo de prepararnos, síganme"

Tomaron el ascensor y subieron hasta la mitad del edificio que era donde realizaban la exposición de inventos.

-"Tienes que estar calmado" - dijo Lucille frente a la puerta -" primero te presentaras, mostrarás tu invento, sorprenderás a todos, firmaras un contrato con el sub gerente y si ven que realmente es bueno ¡seguro te harán conocer al jefe!"- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-"Estoy seguro que serás grande hijo" - Bud le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

-"¿Señores Robinson?" - la recepcionista del piso se les acercó -"al parecer la reunión con los ejecutivos durará más de lo esperado así que accederemos a que el dueño les atienda"

-"¿El jefe?" - exclamó Bud

-"¡pero mira que rápido avanzamos!" - Lucille abrazó de emoción a su hijo

-"Por favor, antes de continuar deben de seguirme" - los invitó a seguir un pasillo, ellos tres avanzaron pero Lewis fue detenido -"oh, tu puedes quedarte esperando" - Esto último le parecía algo extraño, aún así decidió quedarse sentado.

-"..." - de repente una caja pequeña se arrastró a su lado -"¿ah?" - acercó su mano pero la caja saltó hasta una esquina -"oye..." - nuevamente al acercarse la caja se fue aún más lejos - "bah..." - se rindió, seguramente era algún invento de la empresa. Entonces retrocedió cargado de su caja y se chocó contra la espalda de alguien, su invento había acabado por los suelos así como alrededor habían ranas -"¿ranas?"

-"au..." - una pequeña de dos coletas se tocaba la cabeza -"¡ay no, no otra vez!" - rápidamente se puso de pie y recogió las ranas que pudo.

-"¿Franny?" - Cornelius se sorprendió mucho al verla

-"¿ah?"- ella levantó el rostro - "¡L-l-lewis...!" - al verlo se sonrojo y recogió sus ranas más rápido y se fue corriendo

-"Ey, espera... no esperaba verte por aquí"

-"¿curioso no? el destino une caminos" - se iba

-"¡oye...!"

-"Lo siento enserio, es un bonito reencuentro pero no tengo tiempo"

-"Antes dime que es lo que te trae"

-"¿y-yo? solamente camina por la ciudad y termine aquí en Inventco" *risita* se notaba que no sabía mentir *resoplo* "m... si te lo digo ¿me prometes que no te ríes?"

-"confía en mí"- le entregó una rana que andaba en su hombro y se la puso en ella, por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de verle a los ojos.

-"te eh estado siguiendo" - le dijo en voz baja

-"¡¿siguiéndome?!"

-"así es, soy una acosadora" - entre cerro los ojos suavemente *sonrisa malévola* Cornelius puso cara de asustado -" te la creíste ¿eh? deberías de ver tu rostro. Pero hablando serio... te haz vuelto muy famoso y yo también quería que... la empresa reconociera mi proyecto con las ranas, por eso decidí venir personalmente hasta acá"

Igual sonaba sonaba descabellado pero Lewis se quedo callado observandola

-"y estuve viendo cosas realmente extrañas en mi estadía aquí, ahora que lo pienso... ¡deberías irte!"

-"¿Pero por qué?"

-"Seres extraños, parecían... humanizados... ¡yo los vi!" - de echo Lewis se pudo dar cuenta de donde Wilbur sacó ese carácter

-"¡señor Robinson, ya puede pasar!" - la recepcionista aviso

-" ¿Después hablamos si?" - le dijo con una amable sonrisa alejándose

-"¡Lewis!" - él volteó, luego al verlo tan emocionado no pudo detenerlo - "ten cuidado..."

-"¡descuida!" - ella se quedó en el pasillo

-"Esta es la sala señor" - señalo la señorita

-"¿Y dónde están mis padres?"

-"Ellos decidieron salir un rato"

-"¿salir, para qué?"

-"¿Señor Robinson?" - una voz del otro lado de la puerta dijo

-"Es su turno señor" - le abrió la puerta, dentro una mesa amplia que era muy parecida a la del sub gerente ocupaba casi todo el espacio. A sus alrededores dos señores lo acompañaban, todos ellos tenían batas de laboratorio.

-"Buenos días señor... eh..."

-"Framagucci" - uno de los acompañantes dijo

-"Framagucci..." - poso la caja con el invento en la mesa, este era un gran paso para su futuro, sabía que todo sería de éxito pero por alguna razón estaba muy nervioso -"bueno, ¿Les ha pasado alguna vez que...?"

-"Sabemos que su invento es un escáner de memoria" - El señor Framagucci le cortó el discurso tajantemente "sería mejor que vallamos al grano" - su mirada era muy intimidante

-"si señor, como pueden ver el invento se ah vuelto muy famoso pero no sería bueno que se comercializara mucho ya que algunos podrían..."

-"mire, nosotros estamos interesados en comprar su...invención"- dijo uno de los señores

-"al ver que eres un inexperto en esto tu no te tendrás nada que controlar en la política del uso"

-"¡Lewis!" - Franny cargada con todo y ranas entró irrumpiendo la conversación y lo empujó hacia el suelo con todo e invento.

-"¡¿Franny?!" - El señor Framagucci se paró furioso

-"papá... ¡aléjate de ahí!" - le gritó, ante tal revelación Lewis se quedó sin palabras.

-"¡Ya basta, te dije que no vinieras a la empresa!"

De pronto una fuerte explosión hizo volar a todo el mundo contra la pared, Franny y Lewis se quedaron protegidos detrás de una mesa que casi los aplasta. Pasada la explosión contemplaron una escena devastadora, todos estaban por los suelos y medio salón echo polvo, una alarma sonó y unos robots, los mismos que invadieron el futuro y tenían forma de avispas aparecieron por las paredes.

-"¡Debemos irnos!" - le tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo

-"¡¿Pero y tu papá? ¿Y los demás?!"

-"Ellos estarán bien" - el personal de seguridad llegaba a la escena y solo se oían gritos. Unas sombras de los robots humanoides se notaban en las paredes corrieron y corrieron esquivando a los robots que venian tras de ellos en mancha. Por más rápido que corrian ellos se acercaban, entonces Lewis con algo de pena aventó su escanner hacia ellos para que se retrazaran, al final llegaron al cuarto del conserje y se encerraron.

-"¿Qué es todo esto?" - su invento se había quedado en la escena

-"Créeme, ni yo lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar a tus padres" - amontonó un montón de cosas en la puerta, al ver Lewis que los robots luchaban por entrar apoyó empujando la puerta.

-"Es cierto, ¿Dónde estarán? ¿Qué haré ahora?"

-"Tranquilo, conozco este sitio mejor que nadie, solo debemos protegernos hasta que estas malditas cosas se calmen" - la presión aumentaba- "y saldremos por el tubo de ventilación... ¡ahh!" - pero la presión fue más fuerte y los tumbo

-"¡huyamos!" - esta vez fue Lewis quien la jaló y se ocultaron en un casillero, estaban muy apretados pero la situación no daba a pensar esas cosas

-"Lewis... perdóname, es mi culpa"

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"Debí avisarte antes"

-"¿Pero qué cosas dices?"

-"¡Ay no, Franky! ¡ se quedó atrapado!" - los robots comenzaban a golpear pero ella forzageó la manecilla

-"¡¿Estas loca? no te voy a dejar salir!" - la sostuvo

-"¡Déjame, sin Franky no soy nada!"

-"¡Franny...!"- ella era muy fuerte como para sostenerla al final acabó encestándose un golpe en la nuca que lo dejó a un lado quedando inconsciente, lo último que vio fue que ella salió y rápidamente cerró la puerta.

...

Luego de no se cuantas horas Lewis se despertó, todavía seguía dentro del casillero pero con la puerta abierta, no había nada más que escombros en la habitación y partes de robots rota. Todo era borroso.

-"¿Dónde estoy?" - se preguntó

-"¿Lewis?" - se escuchaba una voz, de alguna manera resultaba familiar. Poco a poco se le fue aclarando la visión y un chico apareció, ese chico era Wilbur.

-"¿Wilbur?... ¡Wilbur!" - recobró la conciencia -"¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?"

-"ey espera, antes de castigarme tienes que escucharme"

-"¡tienes 5 segundos!"

-"bien..." - tomó aire - "¡Un empleado tuyo planea asesinarte!"

-"¿ah?"

-"¡tú me dijiste que te cuente así que ahora te callas! al parecer tiene una especie de conexión contigo pero lo único de lo que estamos seguros es de que alguna vez trabajo contigo en la empresa, ha creado una masa enorme de robots humanoides y esta enviandolos a través de los tubos del tiempo para destruirte!"

-"¿Por qué todos buscan destruirme? espera, creí que habíamos eliminado todos los tubos"

-"Eso creíamos, al parecer él creo conexiones. No hay tiempo, supuse que te encontraría aquí así que debemos ir al futuro, solo tú puedes encontrar al resto de la familia"

-"¿Qué le pasó a la familia?"

-"fuimos... divididos..."

-"¿Divi qué?"

-"¡No te esponjes! ahora tienes que seguirme!"

-"¡p-pero...!"

-"Lewis, necesitamos de tu ayuda, esos robots no tardaran en venir" - y se escucharon muy cerca los sonidos raros que emitían los robots - "¿para qué los invoqué?, ven, ¡rápido!" lo guió a través de los tubos de ventilación, afuera los esperaría la máquina del tiempo. Lewis no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero de algo estaba seguro... el futuro de su familia estaba más en riesgo que nunca y eso era algo que no podía permitirlo.

- Lugar y tiempo desconocido -

Era una habitación muy oscura con rejas y aparatos extraños, apenas la luz del sol llegaba. Un hombre cubierto por las sombras reparaba a uno de esos androides

-"me las pagarás caro Cornelius..." - se dijo - "me las pagarás..." - y observó una jaula colgante, dentro una chica adolescente de cabello castaño y una pequeña niña de remolino Robinson se encontraban

-"Wilbur.." - dijo la chica agachando la cabeza muy apenada

_Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de esta historia. Si ven algo para mejorar díganlo que bienvenido es toda opinión. Se que hay mucho por trabajar, muchas gracias._


End file.
